1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spreader for distributing particulate feed, seed, fertilizer, and the like, which can be pulled behind a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Heretofore, many hunters have simply thrown handfuls of corn kernels off the back of a slowly moving truck to attract deer or other game to an area. Unfortunately, this requires both a truck driver and a person on the truck bed. The spreader of the present invention allows a hunter or game keeper to distribute corn kernels or other particulate bait relatively evenly along a trail to attract deer and other game, yet it does not require frequent stopping and starting and is not labor-intensive. This spreader can be pulled along behind an all-terrain vehicle, for example. Since it includes a hand-operated lever just below a handle of the vehicle, only one person is required to operate this spreader. The operator need not stop along the way to get out of the vehicle and distribute feed. A large amount of rough or smooth terrain can be covered using the present invention.
The spreader device of the present invention can also be utilized by animal keepers to feed their charges. For example, zoo keepers can use this spreader in certain exhibits to feed ungulates or other herd animals, game keepers can use the spreader to feed wild animals on a game preserve, homeowners can use it to spread bird or small animal feed over large lawns, golf course groundskeepers can attach the spreader to a lawn tractor for spreading grass seeds or duck feed, and farmers can use it to distribute feed pellets over a pasture. The spreader device can be used by lawn care employees or homeowners to distribute seeds, particulate fertilizer, or weed control products in a controlled manner over a large area of ground. The spreader device of the present invention can alternatively be mounted on a cart equipped with snow tires for winter use in spreading salt, sand, or other suitable particles over iced roadways. In the latter case, it can be pulled behind any truck or other vehicle which travels efficiently at a slow speed over ice.
The present invention is a spreader device for quickly and easily distributing particles over a substantial area of ground, which includes:
(a) a hollow, barrel-shaped body comprising a distribution door covering an opening at a front, lower end of the barrel-shaped body, and a fill door covering an opening in an upper, rear portion of the barrel-shaped body;
(b) a frame on which the barrel-shaped body is mounted at a forward angle, with the front portion of the barrel-shaped body being substantially lower than the rear portion;
(c) a remote-operated door opening mechanism attached to the barrel-shaped body for periodically opening and closing the door; and
(d) a remote switch mechanism for activating the distribution door opening mechanism. The spreader device is preferably mounted on a bed of a two-wheeled cart, and detachably coupleable to the rear of an all-terrain vehicle.